Delinquent
by AcesAndApologies
Summary: They met in the most romantic way possible,,,, in the principal's office. You could say they weren't like other normal couples. Or normal for that matter.


**A/N: I'm putting my other stories on hold to try and publish new stories. Of course, Natsu is the school's delinquent but (secretly) nice…. Hopefully. Haha. I'm going to try to incorporate a little more humor into my story this time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But Hiro Mashima does.**

"Natsu Dragneel! Get your ass in my office!"

The pink haired delinquent raised his head, his fingers curled into tight fists. It was sooo not his fault that a certain metal head got his ass kicked. The punk brought on the punishment himself. So hah.

Natsu stood up, onyx eyes scanning the room, before staggering into the principal's office. That place was almost like home, he had been in there so many times. This was his second time for today.

He took a seat, and put both his feet on the principal's desk.

"Natsu, get your feet off my desk. I cleaned it this morning."

Natsu grumbled but did as he was told. Gramps could be scary sometimes.

"You want to tell me why you started a fight with Gajeel in the cafeteria today?"

Natsu sat straight up in his chair.

"Totally not my fault this time, Gramps. He took my pudding and called me naughty things…"

A moment of silence elapsed then the tiny man began to quiver. Whether with rage or laughter, he couldn't tell.

"How old are you, boy? You're acting like you're five years old! You're in your last year of high school and college isn't going to go easy on you, Natsu!" but a twinkle in his eyes gave away the principal's amusement.

Principal Markarov opened his mouth to say more but just then the door opened. A blonde, busty beauty shyly stuck her head through the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something? I can come back later if necessary." Her sweet voice was like music to Natsu's ears.

Markarov went through a drastic mood change in Natsu's eyes. "Come in, dear! I'm just dealing with some idiots! Like my job wants me to do!"

She strolled into the room and handed Markarov a stack of papers. Then she turned and locked eyes with Natsu, brown meeting onyx black. Meanwhile, Markarov tried to peek under her school uniform skirt.

Both the teen's faces went red before she turned back to Markarov, who acted innocent, and bowed.

"Thank you." And left.

Natsu smirked. "Ji-chan… You're such a perv."

"Shut up, brat!"

"Blondie!" I flinched. Why my hair color? I turned and saw the pink-haired boy from Master's office.

"It's Lucy, not Blondie!" I clapped my hands over my mouth. Oh shit! Now he knows my name!

Nope. Not good. Can't get involved with delinquents. I have to keep a good reputation.

But he is pretty hot… Sharp features, captivating onyx eyes. Not to mention he looked pretty delicious… stop there, Lucy! You cannot get involved with his type. Just walk away. No, that's rude. He already heard you reply. Say you're busy. Yeah, that should get rid of him.

"Where you heading?" Oh God, even his voice sounded sexy. No, stop thinking like that!

"Class, don't want to be late. Nice talking to you, bye!" I rushed it out before running into my class.

"Wait! I'm…" He said. But I didn't hear the rest because I had already slammed the door shut to my math classroom.

I turned around. 25 pairs of eyes, including the teacher's beady ones stared at me. Heat was spreading to my face. Mr. Gildarts glared at me.

"Was it necessary to slam the door in the middle of a lesson?"

_Yes_.

"No. Gomenasai." I said, bowing, face still red.

The class snickered. Oh, shut up.

I walked back to my seat. A messy raven-haired boy poked my side with his pen. "You looked like you've been running from a rapist."

Close. But not quite what I was running from.

"Some delinquent. But I threw him off my trail." I said proudly.

Gray chucked. "You make it sound like he's some animal hunting his prey."

I stuck out my tongue and jabbed Gray in the side, causing him to make a loud and high-pitched _eep_!

The whole class looked at Gray. Mr. Gildarts threw a pass at Gray, making it hit his face.

"Gray, if you must use the bathroom, take a pass and try to act like you're not about to shit your pants."

Everyone burst out laughing while Gray turned bright red and glared at me.

"He's fine, Mr. Gildarts. He just accidentally stabbed himself with his pen." I answered.

"A MAN DOESN'T MAKE NOISE WHEN HE'S HURT! GRAY'S NOT MANLY!" Elfman shouted from the front of the room. This only caused people to laugh harder.

"Shut up, Elfman!"

Just then, the door opened. A boy walked into the room. He had _pink_ hair. The delinquent.

"Sorry I'm late. Got lost."

"It's 15 minutes into class. You wandered that long?" Mr. Gildarts questioned.

"Yeah. School's pretty big."

"You've been attending this school for the past 3 years, idiot."

He gave the teacher a lopsided grin. "And yet, I never knew about this classroom."

Mr. Gildarts sighed. "Take the seat next to Lucy." He gestured towards me and the empty chair next to me.

_Fuck_.

"Hey, Luigi. Now we can finish our conversation from the hallway!" I flinched.

_What if I don't want to?_

"It's Lucy." I hissed. He put his hands up, as if defending himself.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy."

A piece of ripped of notebook paper landed on my desk. I looked at Gray and he grinned.

"_Looks like you definitely 'threw him off your track' huh?"_

"_Shut it, Stripper. At least I don't stab myself with my pen." _I scribbled back.

"Dragneel! What's the answer?" Gildart's shout snapped my attention back to the classroom.

Pinky, who looked like he had been napping, snapped his head up. His head swiveled at Gray with pleading eyes, asking for the answer. Gray held up 4 fingers, a serious look on his face.

Pinky nodded and smirked at Gildarts. "Four."

"Natsu, you're telling me that the reason why Edgar disliked Heathcliff so much in Wuthering Heights is because four?" Gildarts said, eyebrows arching.

Natsu's eye twitched before taking on a completely serious face. "Yes."

"Holy crap. This class is dumber than I thought."

Everyone began to crack up.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Everybody stood up and began to head towards the classroom, making the hallways noisier by the minute. Natsu stood up and as soon as Gildarts left the room, punched Gray.

"Ow. The fuck, bro?!"

"That's for giving me the wrong answer on purpose, you ass!"

"You were the one dumb enough to fall asleep!

"Ice-brain!"

"Tabasco Breath!"

"Hot stuff!"

"… That sounded gay. But thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

The idiots began to punch at each other, rolling all around the classroom.

I walked toward the two. Why do I (kinda) know these idiots? I kicked them with my foot, but somehow Natsu's arm swung around my ankle when he tried to punch Gray, and I fell down with an _oof_. With my skirt flying up. Showing my panties.

We all stopped moving. Holy shit. I just basically flashed my underwear to two guys. And one of them was kind hot.

"Black lace? Nice taste." Natsu said, grinning at me.

"Shut up, bastards!" I kicked them both in the crotch. "I hope you can never reproduce mini-Grays and Natsus ever again!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Gray moaned.

"You violated me by seeing my panties!"

"Not on purpose!"

One well delivered Lucy-kick sent him flying across the room. I grinned then looked at Natsu.

"Do you need some special treatment, too?" I said, a sweetly fake smile plastered to my face.

"No, ma'am!" then he scrambled away, kinda cutely resembling a crab.

_Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you might be…_

Somewhere towards the back of the classroom, Gray moaned in pain.

Oh, man up.

**I'm trying to use a different style of writing. Lighten up a bit. If you have any ideas, please comment! Read and review and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ai to kisu!**

**~Yuki-Chan**


End file.
